doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Squitter the Spider
Squitter the Spider is a large, friendly spider covered in orange and black hair (which has a vague resemblance to lava) and an Animal Buddy ally to the Kong Family. Squitter possesses the ability to fire webbing from his mouth, that will either act as a projectile that can hurt enemies or become floating platforms that can be used to reach high areas or cross gaps. However, he cannot jump on enemies. His jumping ability is in fact, inferior to the Kongs, but his ability to cross gaps on his webs makes up for it. Squitter first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as an inhabitant of Crocodile Isle, first encountered in Crocodile Cauldron and later in many other locations, such as Krazy Kremland. Squitter even has an entire level dedicated to him in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, known as Web Woods, which makes frequent use of his ability to spawn web platforms. Squitter makes a return appearance in Donkey Kong Land 2. Squitter lacked the ability to jump on enemies in those games, so he had to fire webs on them to take them out. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Squitter appears in several of the levels in the Northern Kremisphere to aid Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong, and appears most commonly in levels taking place in a factory setting. Like in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Squitter had a stage centered around him in this game, Krack Shot Kroc. After his appearance in this game, Squitter returned in Donkey Kong Land III, which is, so far, his last appearance to date. Squitter gains the ability to jump on enemies in those games, but he still couldn't stomp on spiked enemies, such as the Buzzes. Squitter appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Appearances in Donkey Kong Levels ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Hot-Head Hop *Krockhead Klamber *Hornet Hole *Bramble Scramble *Web Woods *Toxic Tower *Animal Antics ''Donkey Kong Land 2 *Hothead Hop *Krockhead Klamber *Hornet Hole *Web Woods *Toxic Tower *Fiery Furnace *Animal Antics ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Fire-Ball Frenzy *Blazing Bazukas *Krack Shot Kroc *Pot Hole Panic *Creepy Caverns *Stampede Sprint *Tyrant Twin Tussle ''Donkey Kong Land III *Koco Channel *Karbine Kaos *Stalagmite Frights *Haunted Hollows Trivia *Squitter is one of the few spiders in the Donkey Kong games to actually have eight legs, whereas most others simply have six. Despite this, Squitter still lacks some spider features, such as multiple eyes and the chelicerae. *Various game manuals and official websites constantly reference to how cool and awesome Squitter is, often stating he is the most popular of the Animal Buddies. *The eight pairs of shoes Squitter wears resemble the one worn by Expresso, another Animal Buddy, with the shoes worn by both characters having an orange and white color scheme. Names in Other Languages Category:Arachnids Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest